Décision
by Shakyla
Summary: "Il était mal. Vraiment mal. Dans la mouise même. Et il n'avait personne pour le tirer de là, personne pour le sortir de cette situation embarrassante. Il était seul face à lui-même." Bokuto doit prendre une décision. Une décision très importante, à laquelle il avait pourtant désespérément essayé d'échapper. Mais le destin est cruel, et Akaashi encore plus.


Bonjour bonjour ~

Cet OS n'est pas à prendre au sérieux. Ça n'a pas un plot palpitant non plus. En fait, je ne sais même pas comment qualifier ça. Mais j'ai souri en l'écrivant, et puis j'ai envie de vous le partager. Vous y trouverez peut-être plus de sens que moi, qui sait ? Bref, si vous avez envie de perdre 5 minutes, venait lire ici un petit Bokuto qui exagère toujours tout. On se retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer: Ces magnifiques personnages appartiennent à Furudate Haruichi.  
Inspiration: Une vidéo débile. Yay ~

* * *

Il était mal. Vraiment mal. Dans la mouise même.  
Et il n'avait personne pour le tirer de là, personne pour le sortir de cette situation embarrassante. Il était seul face à lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?! Il était habitué à pouvoir compter sur Akaashi pour se tirer de ses mauvais pas, voir même que le garçon s'occupe de sa sécurité à sa place car il avait tendance à prendre des décisions pas vraiment réfléchies. Mais là, Akaashi lui avait clairement fait comprendre que c'était une bataille qu'il devait mener seul et qu'il ne pourrait pas le soutenir. Selon lui, toutes les armes étaient de son côté, il n'avait qu'à choisir la bonne, celle qui n'exploserait pas entre ses mains. Mais bon dieu que c'était dur !  
Il était nul pour prendre des décisions censées, il se connaissait suffisamment et Kuroo se moquait assez de lui pour qu'il sache que son esprit n'était définitivement pas digne de confiance. Trop accaparé par le futile pour accorder une réelle importance aux choses les plus évidentes, qu'il ne remarquait jamais. Ce n'est pas qu'il était idiot, c'est juste qu'il préférait se concentrer sur des choses qui comptait réellement pour lui, comme le volleyball ou se rappeler si son pot de gel était déjà vide et qu'il devait encore en racheter un dans la même semaine.

Alors quand Akaashi lui avait rappelé le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter indéfiniment d'aborder le sujet épineux sur lequel il fermait les yeux depuis une semaine, il avait paniqué. Parce que ce sujet, il l'avait enterré au fond de son esprit, au point de réussir à presque l'oublier et à ne plus y porter attention. Il s'était imaginé que s'il reniait la chose et agissait comme si celle-ci n'avait jamais été amenée sur le tapis devant Akaashi, elle disparaîtrait et Bokuto ne devrait plus faire ce choix. Sauf qu'Akaashi avait très bonne mémoire et n'oubliait pas si facilement.

Et Akaahsi, machiavélique, l'avait laissé patauger et se sauver à coup de détournement de conversation pour finalement, de la manière la plus basse qui soit et au moment où il pensait que tout danger était écarté, le trahir et le laisser tomber en lui posant de surcroît un compte-à-rebours. Une véritable bombe à retardement que Kōtarō tenait entre ses doigts tremblants tout en scrutant avec fébrilité les secondes s'égrener sur le cadran.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, il ne voulait pas maintenant !

Mais ce traître l'avait jeté dans la cage aux lions et attendait sa réponse avidement sans lui avoir laissé le temps de penser clairement et de se préparer mentalement. Il le guettait derrière la porte, Bokuto savait que dès qu'il mettrait un pied en dehors de sa classe, le deuxième année le questionnerait. Il pouvait presque sentir son aura traverser les murs pour s'enrouler autour de sa colonne vertébrale, il l'entendait chuchoter sentencieusement au creux de son oreille. « Fais ton choix. Maintenant. Tu n'as plus que 5 minutes… »  
C'était aujourd'hui que les comptes se feraient, il ne pouvait plus reculer, il était acculé. Et ça le stressait.

Bokuto se gratta la tête en jetant des coups d'œil paniqués autour de lui, dans l'espoir de croiser un regard compatissant. Mais personne ne remarquait son malaise, son envie de fuir, et ne viendrait le sortir de là. Raaaaah il aurait dû écouter Akaashi et réfléchir sérieusement, au moins analyser le problème pour le comprendre clairement ! Il savait qu'il faisait le mauvais choix en repoussant indéfiniment sa décision, mais il l'avait fait quand même. Il était con.

Son plus cher acolyte, Kuroo excepté, lui avait lâché la main et s'était retourné contre lui. Pire: il comptait sur lui pour se débrouiller seul, pour une fois. Et il espérait qu'il réussirait haut la main. Bokuto ne voulait pas le décevoir. Akaashi _comptait_ sur lui, merde ! Mais il n'avait jamais écouté ce qu'on lui disait, comme pouvait-il décemment choisir alors qu'il comprenait à peine ce qu'on lui demandait ? Genre là, tout de suite, maintenant !  
Et sa vie était en jeu en plus, c'était son père et sa mère qui le regarderait autrement, de la déception dans le regard. Ce serait Akaashi qui serait ou heureux ou l'éviterait, désabusé et dégouté que le pauvre Kōtarō ne lui ai pas fait suffisamment confiance pour tenter le coup. Ce serait sa propre estime de lui-même qui ne s'en relèverait jamais, la noirceur de sa déception l'entrainerait dans la nuit et l'étoufferait dans son dégout de lui-même, la dépression s'abattant aussi rapide qu'un rapace sur les épaules de la chouette pour le faire sombrer à jamais. Non, il ne pouvait pas se rater. Il releva le regard et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Deux minutes.

Bon. Qu'il se calme. Il n'avait rien décidé, mais il y arriverait. Il avait perdu tout son temps à paniquer et à penser à n'importe quoi, mais il y arriverait. Il fallait juste qu'il se réexplique tout une fois dans sa tête et qu'il se souvienne des mots d'Akaashi qui lui énonçait solennellement ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Se rappeler ce qu'il avait dit. Il savait que son cadet l'avait aidé en ce sens, avant cette date butoir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit encore ? C'était pas jeudi qu'il avait demandé à Akaashi de l'aider, et que celui-ci l'avait conseillé ? Sur la table de dehors, loin des regards, rien que tout les deux ? Il devait bien lui avoir sorti un truc qui lui provoquerait le déclic salvateur, qui lui permettrait d'enfin trouver le chemin et être en paix avec lui-même, d'être sûr de ce qu'il allait avancer et choisir. Non ?

… Non. Maintenant qu'il s'en rappelait, il avait hoché la tête deux trois fois pour montrer qu'il suivait, pendant qu'il faisait une fixette sur la chenille qui montait tranquillement le long de la manche du gilet d'Aakashi. Et la voix de Keiji s'était perdue, aphone comparée à la question qui tournait dans la tête de Bokuto ce jour-là et accaparait toute sa concentration: quand est-ce qu'il allait la remarquer ?

Voilà. Il avait cramé toutes ses chances pour une simple chenille.

MAIS QU'IL ÉTAIT CON.

Il se désespérait lui-même, c'était presque à s'en taper la tête sur le bureau. La pression monta d'un cran lorsqu'il constata qu'il ne se rappelait de rien, lui brouillant définitivement les dernières bribes de lucidité qu'il lui restait. Et si ça continuait, de dignité aussi. Ses yeux le picotaient et menaçaient de faire s'écraser des gouttes de sa pluie intérieure devant lui. Et dans le même ordre d'idées viriles, son esprit voulait le faire se rouler en boule sous son banc et rester prostré jusqu'à la fin du cours dans cette position. Mais il n'avait même plus le temps de déprimer.

C'était quitte ou double. Ah, si seulement cela pouvait se résoudre aussi facilement qu'avec un pile ou face ! Ou alors s'il pouvait envoyer un message au chat noir pour qu'il l'aide… Mais les téléphones étaient proscrits durant les cours ; et il se ferait matraquer par sa prof qui l'avait dans le collimateur en le voyant s'agiter depuis le début du cours si elle apercevait du coin de l'œil le moindre écran lumineux…

Il pouvait bien y arriver, non ? _Respire Bokuto. Réfléchis. T'es un grand garçon, tu sais te sortir d'une situation compliquée tout seul, tu n'as pas besoin d'Akaashi pour ça. Bon, alors, t'as bien une petite idée, hein ? Dis-moi, mon petit Kōtarō intérieur, montre-moi le chemin et indique moi la répoooonse._

Nada. Rien. Zéro. Il n'avait plus aucune idée de la situation à laquelle il était confronté, il nageait complètement dans le vide de son esprit. On aurait presque pu mettre une musique de supermarché dans sa tête comme dans les dessins animés que ça le rendrait moins stupide. Il soupira lourdement, avança une main hésitante, presque tremblante. Il avait peur de ce qui allait advenir : il était sur le point de sceller son destin.

La sonnerie retentit, l'arrachant brutalement à la tempête de ses pensées, le poignardant plus fort que n'importe quelle lame. Tant pis. Il s'était foiré, à lui d'en assumer les conséquences. Rapidement, il attrapa son crayon et entoura d'un trait rageur le « C » de la question à choix multiple de l'interro de math qu'il n'avait absolument pas révisée et qu'Aakashi avait tenté de lui faire ingurgiter. Puis il fuit aussi rapidement que possible loin de la classe et de cette interro démoniaque, espérant désespérément que la loi binomiale était bien AB²=BC²+AC².

* * *

D'accord. Ça, c'est fait.  
Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu avec ça ? Genre, j'étais censée faire ma synthèse de physique et je me retrouve avec un l'OS le plus dumb que j'ai jamais écrit sur les bras. Hahaha au secours. Je pense que les examens ont un trop gros impact sur mon cerveau, ils me font faire n'importe quoi. Foutu maths.

Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'en bas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié d'une quelconque manière que ce soit mon concentré de non-sens. J'ai pleiiins d'autres idées d'OS que je laisse sur le côté pour l'instant (examens, tout ça tout ça), et je vais pas mal bouger après les avoir fini ( c'est la panique pour mon cosplay pour la J.E, je commence à rusher) donc ils vont mettre un peu de temps à arriver, mais je ne les oublie pas pour autant et je jure solennellement que je les sortirais tous :)

Oui oui, je jure sinon je suis bien capable de ne jamais le faire et ce serait dommage, Haikyuu est un fandom qu'on peut tellement exploiter !

À la prochaine, portez-vous bien !


End file.
